


Until We Meet Again

by xXxDigitalxXx



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Immortality, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxDigitalxXx/pseuds/xXxDigitalxXx
Summary: *inspired by Ahtohallan Calling's one-shot fic, nothing in their hands* After becoming the fifth spirit, Elsa painfully discovers she's cursed with immortality and, over the years, watches everything around her change in a painful and heartbreaking manner. More than a century later, she meets the modern reincarnated version of her sister, who's determined to finally break the immortality curse of the fifth spirit.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Lost in time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Before this story starts, I would like to give credit to the original author, ahtohallan calling on ff net, for the one-shot fic, nothing in their hands, that inspired this fanfic in the first place. It's the reason why this story was thought of in the first place, and I'm very grateful for them allowing me to write my own story based upon theirs. You can find the original oneshot at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13591612/1/nothing-in-their-hands. 
> 
> Without further ado, I present you the first chapter rewrite of Until We Meet Again!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost in time**

* * *

How long has it been?

How much time has flown by?

How many years have passed?

To be honest, Elsa doesn't really know anymore, the fifth spirit only slowly walking through the icy cavern of Ahtohallan as freezing ocean water drips from her wet spirit dress to the frozen ground below.

Besides, she lost count of the years a long time ago, and she doesn't care for it anymore.

After all, what purpose does it serve to mark down the days that have passed since all the people she ever knew and loved left her alone in this cold, heartless world?

If she could, she would follow them to feel the peace, joy, and love of being reunited with those that had truly loved and cared about her.

Except she couldn't.

Something just wouldn't let her go yet.

As Elsa approaches the icy wall outside the room of memories, she simply sinks to the floor and sits against the cold wall.

Leaning against the frozen wall behind her, the fifth spirit sadly sighs and pulls in her legs close to her chest, tears slowly trailing down her face as she looks up to the dark starry night sky above.

God only knows how many times she tried to find a way to end this immortality curse on her, today's attempt being that she tried to drown herself in the ocean to no avail.

Sadly and truthfully, she knows she doesn't need oxygen to breathe anymore, but she wishes it would have worked today out of the years she has attempted this act.

With sorrowful tears, Elsa remembers how this nightmarish life sentence of pain and suffering began for her.

* * *

She never realized that something was off about herself until a year after the dam broke and the Enchanted Forest was freed from the mist when Honeymaren was the first one to point it out.

What had started off with a confession of love from Honeymaren changed as soon as the Northuldran woman told Elsa how she looked just as beautiful as the first day she had met her.

As if she never aged a day at all.

Elsa playfully shrugged off the thought at first, only taking the statement as a compliment, a remark, or maybe even an attempt to win her heart even more. She couldn't deny the fact, however, that the thought didn't bother her in the slightest.

So later that night, while everyone was asleep, Elsa found herself unable to rest on a snow mattress in the hut given to her by the Northuldran tribe, only thinking over what Honeymaren had told her. Restless, she decided to take a look at herself, to see if what Honeymaren said was true.

Grabbing a small mirror that she brought from Arendelle, Elsa tries to notice anything strange or different about her appearance, carefully looking into her own reflection.

There was nothing unusual to notice.

Nothing different about herself.

Nothing to raise a red flag for her, except that snowflake symbol on the back of her neck that glittered in the moonlight.

In the end, she had dismissed the thought, placed the mirror away, and went back to sleep, never giving thought to the topic for a while.

* * *

It's until the elder Northuldran tribe leader summons for Elsa, a few months later after what Honeymaren had told her, that she starts giving more thought about it than before.

"Elsa," Yelena had told her as soon as she entered the Northuldra leader's hut, "I just learned from Honeymaren that when you had traveled to Ahtohallan, you had gone to the bottom as well. I would kindly like to know why you didn't tell us."

Elsa lowered her head to avoid her stern gaze, slightly ashamed of herself for not telling the elder Northuldran woman.

"I didn't want anyone to know about what happened to me. I thought it would have been better to keep it to myself until Honeymaren had asked me what it was like to go to Ahtohallan. I didn't think she would have told you. I'm so sorry."

Yelena had studied Elsa for a moment before tiredly sighing, rubbing her forehead in a stressful manner.

"Elsa, dear spirit, you should have told me or your sister what had happened to you. I know that you went too far in Ahtohallan, and it's something that I'm very worried about."

"Why Yelena? I came back safe and sound. What's there to even worry about?"

Yelena shot her a worried glance.

"No doubt you froze and drowned, am I correct? Back in Ahtohallan?"

"I did, but it was to learn of the truth of what happened all those years ago, of what led to what happened to the Enchanted Forest."

Yelena's eyes, for a moment, display fear in them that Elsa notices before they grow calmer, though they now display worry and concern.

"Well, you see, that would be something to worry about, spirit. It's known to us Northuldrans that anyone who went to Ahtohallan before you never came back alive, and the fact that you're still here alive, well, it's something that you may want to think about, Elsa. You might have come back alive, but no doubt you defied the warning of Ahtohallan, and it may be that even though Ahtohallan let you return alive, it may have been for a heavy price."

Elsa gave thought about this fact for a moment before she came to a conclusion that seemed logical to her.

"I became the fifth spirit. I'm pretty sure the price is that I should stay here to guard the forest and hold the balance of magic while Anna represents the other side of the bridge between magic and Arendelle. It's nothing to worry about, Yelena," she says in a relaxed tone. "Now, if you excuse me, I must get back to my duties."

Elsa then begins to make her way out of the hut before Yelena calls out to her, making her stop in her tracks.

"Be careful Elsa. Ahtohallan may have let Arendelle stand because of you and Anna, but it is an entity that is not so forgiving of one's actions that pay no heed to the warnings of the river."

This warning would haunt Elsa as she then left the hut, more worried now than before.

* * *

It's until around three years later that she notices that there's something clearly wrong with herself.

Around that time, things have definitely changed a lot around her.

For one, Anna and Kristoff finally had their first child, a baby boy that they decide to call Adam. This comes as a blessing for everyone, especially Elsa, who feels happy for her sister, for her family.

After all, Adam proves to be a wonderful child, the bundle of joy bearing the resemblance of her sister and Kristoff through his eyes, nose, and hair color.

Of course, it began as a normal day with Anna and Kristoff spending time with their three-year-old son in the Enchanted Forest, along with Olaf and Sven while Elsa spent time with them.

It was clearly a good time for them when Anna suggested for Elsa to take Adam for a sled ride, the fifth spirit gladfully accepting her nephew and forming an ice sled for her and young Adam to ride on.

The first few times go as planned with fun and excitement, Adam giggling with every sled ride down the hill with his magical aunt, who's enjoying the moments with her family.

It's until the sixth time going down that the sled ends up going a bit off course and crashes into a tree, but the two are fine in the end as Elsa protects Adam from the worst of the impact.

Anna quickly rushes over to check up on her baby, who Elsa carefully hands back before she examines herself for any scratches on herself.

Adam has a few minor cuts on him, but he's fine and safe in the end.

Elsa, on the other hand, comes out perfectly fine. It's like she didn't crash a sled into a tree at all.

Anna tells her that maybe she was lucky in the end, but there's no way that one would come out fine after crashing a fast-moving sled into a tree.

Around the end of the day, Anna and Kristoff prepare to head back to Arendelle with Adam along with Olaf and Sven, thanking Elsa for the fun and magical moments of the day.

Elsa wishes them a happy life back in Arendelle before heading back to the camp of the Northuldrans, clearly in a joyful spirit.

But a thought comes to her mind, ruining her mood.

How did she come out unharmed?

It couldn't be, unless...

She has to confirm it.

Without anyone noticing her, she heads to a nearby tree, grabs a sharp rock from the ground, and, so gently, cuts herself on her hand with her eyes closed, gritting her teeth as she waits for the pain.

Nothing happens.

After a moment, she finally opens her eyes and looks at her hand in horror.

There's no visible blood as the wound slowly begins to heal.

* * *

"You're alright, Elsa?

"Hmm?" The fifth spirit is brought back into reality when Honeymaren comes to her side, sitting by her on the log that is on the edge of the lake. "Yes, I'm fine."

To be honest, she's not.

It's almost the middle of the night, and yet she can't sleep. Actually, she's learning trying to rest doesn't help, mostly as she doesn't even need it anymore.

Plus, it serves no purpose to even consume any food or water at all anymore, as this day actually marks around five months that she has gone without food or water.

Elsa wanted to prove that it was surely her own mind going mad from the recent events, but her fears were being confirmed in the worst way possible.

Honeymaren playfully elbows Elsa with a smile but frowns upon Elsa not smiling back.

"What's wrong? You look down."

Elsa doesn't answer immediately but instead sighs and looks at Honeymaren with a worried expression.

"Do you notice anything different about me? Like at all?"

Honeymaren seems surprised by this question and, with a concerned look, shakes her head.

"Not at all."

She smirks at the fifth spirit.

"It's like you haven't aged a day since you became the fifth spirit of the Enchanted Forest. I have to be honest, you have got to tell me your secret for looking so young."

Elsa appears relaxed on the outside, but she feels heartbroken on the inside.

With a smile to hide her pain, she leans on Honeymaren's shoulder and loves the comfort of her friend.

"Well, perhaps it's your love that helps me look this young."

Honeymaren pulls Elsa close to her, helping her feel the warmth that the fifth spirit desires at this moment.

"You can say that again."

* * *

The next time she goes to Arendelle, it's when everyone is asleep after spending a day with family and friends that she heads into the royal library and tries to search up what she's going through.

Unfortunately, there's no record of it in these books, but she's one to not give up so easily.

She has to at least understand what is going on with herself

She spends hours coursing through the history books that she finds, scanning over each book before tossing them to the side when she can't find what she's looking for.

Book after book simply explains the history of the world, fairy tales, mathematics, or other topics that she read as a child.

In fact, she was about to give up when she came across a book that caught her eye.

The concept of life is what the book is called.

She opens it and reads over the entire book, which talks about the human life span and all other stuff that she's not concerned about.

After searching through multiple chapters, she comes across the idea of living forever and how one would recognize it immediately.

A youthful appearance.

Healing of wounds, no matter how minor or severe.

No need to even nourish the body anymore.

Of course, the typical human would desire the idea of living forever, or in this case being immortal, as they would like the idea of being young and never dying in their life.

Mostly one would consider this idea a blessing.

Elsa calls it a curse instead.

* * *

The next time that Elsa meets up with Honeymaren, she's too ashamed to even look at her in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Honeymaren only offers a smile instead, hoping it will calm her down.

"For what? It's not your fault for what's going on."

"I should've had told you still, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what you're going through?"

Elsa nods, clearly frightened.

"Have you at least found out what it is?

"I have an idea, but I don't want to believe it. If only Yelena was still around to help me understand it more."

Honeymaren sadly nods, knowing it's been a year since the elder woman passed away.

Now, Honeymaren was the tribal leader, and in her mid-forties, she was living up to the reputation of her mother.

"I wish I could help if it was possible, but even I don't know the magic of Ahtohallan or how the river entity works. I'm sorry Elsa. We can only hope that what you think is happening isn't the case."

It's an answer that leaves the fifth spirit devastated.

* * *

Time goes on, but she's unable to go with its flow.

The Northuldrans joke on how she's able to look young and she instantly leaves with her feelings hurt.

Truth be told, she doesn't want to look young and simply wishes to look older than before, but it doesn't happen in the end.

In fact, she can't bear to look at her own reflection anymore, afraid and angered to be met with the same look that has now been her appearance for over twenty years.

She simply just looks the same way as the day she became the fifth spirit, and she hates it.

If only she had simply never gone to the bottom...

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She's surprised to find Anna behind her, her sister clearly now looking older than Elsa herself, the two sisters standing in a clearing of the Enchanted Forest.

Anna sports the same look as usual, but even her hair has begun to sport gray roots.

"I couldn't. I wanted to, but I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Elsa, it's all the more of a reason to worry about! We should have tried to find a way to help you. Maybe even…"

"It's no use," Elsa interrupts her, making Anna become worried now, "I tried everything. I had asked GrandPabbie, I consulted with Yelena before she passed away, I tried all sorts of methods, Anna. There's just no way to break this.

"I don't care, Elsa! I won't let you suffer this fate! Please, just tell me what I can do!" Anna weeps, making Elsa's heart crumble even more.

She doesn't want her younger sister to suffer, but what can she do?

"There's nothing to do. I'm sorry."

Anna wants to say something, but upon seeing her sister softly crying, she instead goes to her, taking her by her hands.

"Is there anything I can do at least to help? Please?"

Elsa tearfully nods.

"Stay with me."

Anna nods, even though she knows she won't.

"Always."

* * *

The next years that pass by are to distract Elsa from this horrible fate planned for her, but it comes with some good things at least.

She watches her nephew growing up, becoming a young man that would for sure carry the family's legacy in greatness.

Anna and Kristoff seem to make each other happy, and Elsa is happy for them. Not only that, Olaf even becomes the librarian of Arendelle, writing down the stories of their life in the history books for the countless generations to read after they pass on.

It's a thought Elsa wishes she could share with them, but she knows truthfully in her heart, it may never happen to her.

Some sad things do happen, such as Sven passing away, leaving Kristoff saddened over his dear friend.

Anna is there to help the pain go away, and Elsa does what she can to help to console their grief.

And then Arendelle begins to change.

The familiar faces of the staff begin to change to unrecognizable people she never met, and the citizens of Arendelle start to change their expressions to Elsa when she arrives, from marvel to slight fear in their eyes to even hatred.

Treating her as if she was a ghost.

When Anna isn't there for her, Honeymaren keeps her company, doing whatever she can to help her friend even if she's not as young as before.

Elsa is glad for her company and loves every moment with her family and friends, but even the Northuldran's face slowly changes as well.

The only thing that doesn't change is her.

She wishes for the nightmare to stop.

* * *

It doesn't.

Honeymaren leaves her first when Elsa drops by one day, asking if she could speak with Honeymaren over a possible idea she got over how to break this curse inflicted on her.

The Northuldran only sadly glances at her, making Elsa instantly worried.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"You didn't hear?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Hear what?"

"She's gone."

No.

Please.

"She passed away in her sleep. I'm sorry to tell you, Spirit. But, at least, she left peacefully in her old age."

Elsa feels like breaking, but she can't just yet.

"Could I please see her?"

The Northuldran takes her to the resting place where the Northuldran woman rests, around the same age when Yelena had passed away.

Giving her privacy, the Northuldran member leaves Elsa alone, where she finally grieves over her friend that left this world in peace.

She wishes that she had been there at the moment when Honeymaren had left, that she could have died with her, but the curse prevents her from doing so.

God only knew the pain she felt on the inside.

* * *

Her world starts to crumble even more upon hearing the news.

Still, Elsa rushes as fast as she can with the help of Nokk, with the hopes of saying one last goodbye.

It's too late to get there, and she simply instead watches from the crowd in silence while hidden as the funeral procession honors the two graves next to each other.

At least the two held each other when they passed away in peace and quiet.

Adam stands near their coffins, the young man wishing for his aunt to be there with them as he looks around, tears streaming down his eyes.

He knows that he's going to be crowned soon after the funeral, and he desires for his aunt to be there.

After all, his mother made him swear to find a solution to break the curse that Elsa is suffering through, and he plans on doing so.

If only she was here though.

He believes to find her hidden in the crowd from the streak of white gown under the dark robe the fifth spirit wears and calls out for her, but she flees from where she stands.

Adam rushes off the stage and tries to find Elsa while the staff goes for him as everyone is looking at him like he's insane, but he's determined to fulfill the promise he made to his mother.

But by the time he's able to reach the end of the fjord, he's already too late.

Elsa is long gone.

After the funeral, Adam begins a search for the fifth spirit and asks the Northuldran tribe if they have seen her, but no one has.

He calls out for any of the other spirits, but they don't answer as well.

But he's not giving up so easily.

Over the years with Olaf's help, he tries to research whatever he can and hopes that with the journals that he writes in, that whoever finds them later on in the future can read them.

And break the curse that Elsa is going through.

* * *

She's unable to live with anyone anymore.

No one is recognizable and there's no reason to even go to the Northuldran camp or Arendelle anymore.

Elsa simply watches from a distance now, watching how the times change around her, and yet, she's unable to change with it.

Bruni and Gale are there to try to cheer her up, but how can you make someone happy who's cursed to live forever and loses almost everything that gave them a reason to live in the first place?

Sadly, they decide to leave her alone as well.

After a while of loneliness, Olaf finally makes his way to the fifth spirit to spend his days with her, unable to make her happy again.

She enjoys his company though, and they spend the time together to remember the fun memories of the past.

Sadly, though, even he too leaves her. "I'm going to miss you, mother."

She pleads for him not to go. "Don't leave me too, Olaf. Please!"

He does. "I'm sorry."

When he leaves through the snow flurrying away, Elsa is unable to stop the flow of tears that come from her eyes and weeps all by herself, no one that she cared about left to comfort her in this cold heartless world.

* * *

Time goes on, leaving her feeling empty on the inside. She tries to live in the forest, trying to find her new purpose in life while still being the fifth spirit.

But every day feels cold to her and her heart feels like shattering, yet she refuses to break down.

There shouldn't be a way for her to break down yet.

It comes like a snake slithering on unsuspecting prey, fangs poised to strike with hateful venom.

She was simply walking in the forest, trying to recall the memories that used to brighten her mood when she felt it pass through her.

She looked down to see a hole in her chest while regenerating and glanced at the tree in front of her, seeing a hole in front of the tree.

She inspected it closer to find something of horror.

A bullet.

A silver-plated metal bullet.

Obviously, the people coming up behind her look different from the Arendellians and even the Northuldrans, speaking German and holding up guns that she has never seen.

They shout at her like she's a monster or a ghost and proceeds to attack her, making her defend herself with her powers.

The times that she's unable to, the bullets pass through her like nothing.

When all is done, she realizes they're all dead and that she's killed them.

But another thought comes to mind.

"Arendelle."

She rushes in a hurry to find the kingdom has fallen and is now under the hands of a new enemy that she finds out to be called the German Nazi.

The flag of Arendelle is no more and instead waves a new flag of a new time, of a new era.

Elsa leaves, unable to bear the sight of a new time that is as cruel as that of her curse.

* * *

She sits by the wall, tears streaming down her face as she continues softly crying to herself.

During this time, she's been hunted and left alone, by herself, to survive a changing world without her family around anymore.

She tried to go back into her own kingdom after it was saved and the war had ended, but the new Arendellians acted the same way almost more than a century ago during her coronation.

Now, the world calls someone like her the "Ghost" of the forest, even going as far as to try to capture her or even kill her.

Elsa gets up from her spot, walking to somewhere else that at least is more comfortable to her.

In the end, she became what they called her, no longer appearing to anyone as she no longer trusts even her own people.

The spirits begged her to stay, but she refused, shutting herself inside of Ahtohallan from the outside world.

Now, she spends her time in Ahtohallan, going to the room of the memories and watches the memories of her life.

She observes them tearfully, remembering them as if it was yesterday.

One catches her eyes as well as the other.

It's that of her sister and her as children.

_"Do the magic!"_

That's the first memory.

The other haunts her more.

_In her waters, deep and true_

_Lay the answers and a path for you_

_Dive down deep into her sound_

_But not too far or you'll be drowned_

It starts off as a giggle.

It then switches to laughter as Elsa hysterically laughs, seeing the memory of her mother singing the song to her and Anna, the tears uncontrollably flowing down her face as the wind around starts to become that of a storm.

"Well, mother, I did. I ended up going too far. I found my purpose in life as the fifth spirit, just like you wanted me to. Is that what you wanted me to do? Huh?"

The sculpture of her mother doesn't respond. It's simply a memory after all.

"You wanted for me to become the fifth spirit of the Enchanted Forest? You wanted me to find out the truth of the past no matter the cost? Was it that? Did you know the cost of what was going to happen to me?"

No response.

The storm grows more dangerous but she's unaffected.

"Did you know?! Did you know I was going to become immortal?! Did you know I would have to watch all I ever loved in this world leave me while I couldn't go with them?! Did you know that I became the fifth spirit just because that was my purpose right?! If I had known the cost, I would have let Arendelle drowned at the first chance! Did you know that Ahtohallan would curse me with this?! Answer me!"

The storm unleashes all the fury she holds inside, leaving all the other memories destroyed except the first memory intact to repeat itself again.

_"Do the magic!"_

"You know what?!" She replies, calling out to Ahtohallan. "Take it back! Take back your fucking magic! I don't want it anymore! I hate this magic! I hate being the fifth spirit! I would rather let Arendelle be destroyed along with the Enchanted Forest than to save it again! Please, just let me die!"

Ahtohallan doesn't respond at all to her.

In the end, Elsa crumbles to the floor while weeping, alone with no one left to help her at all.

She wept at the idea of simply being here forever without her family to help her.

She wept at the memory of people she loved leaving her alone in this changing world, one that she wished she didn't have to live in.

She wept at the thought of never seeing her sister again.

In the end, Elsa simply looked up at the sculpture and asked for a wish that she knew would never happen ever again.

"Please… just let me see her again."

If only it was that simple.


	2. It's a new day

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's a new day**

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The alarm. Oh, the alarm, one of the worst enemies to someone who's not a morning person.

After all, for Annalise "Anna" Summers, it's simply annoying to hear the alarm blaring during her beauty sleep, but who can avoid it in the end?

What can be done, however, is for the young woman to groan in discomfort as she slowly wakes up from her sleep and stretches her arms out in the air, yawning and rubbing her eyes to look at the alarm clock by the side of her bed, seeing the time to be that of nine in the morning.

"9 am?" Anna yawns, her eyes drooping tiredly as she trails off, "And to think… I have a flight today…"

Flight...

Her eyes shoot wide open, realizing what day is today.

"Oh shoot! My flight!"

With a jump, Anna hurriedly gets out of bed, rushing to the restroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, all while hurrying to get dressed and fixing her messy hair in a fast-paced multi-task act.

She's also able to at least find some clean clothes to wear, which is that of a different shirt and jeans other than her pajamas, and hurriedly get dressed for the flight that she will be taking today.

Luckily, Anna had taken the opportunity to prepare the luggage she's taking with her the day before yesterday, wanting to be prepared for this moment with two suitcases to take with her. Of course, she didn't count on waking up a bit later than expected, but she had to learn to roll with the punches.

After all, she couldn't let this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity pass her over, especially an opportunity as big as this one.

After she's finished getting ready, she grabs her phone and keys along with her luggage, trying to carry everything while trying not to drop anything at the same time.

Thankfully, luck is on her side (unlike the other times), but that was something else to discuss for another time.

For now, she is able to open the door of her apartment and lock the door behind her, hurriedly moving to where her car awaits in the parking lot outside. Setting the luggage in the hood of her car, she gives one last look around the environment for one last time before getting in the driver's seat, leaving the parking lot, and driving off towards the direction of the airport.

* * *

Anna is able to arrive at the airport on time, parking her car in the airport parking lot, and takes out her luggage from the back of her car.

With not a minute of haste, she makes sure to rush into the airport, going to the normal airport security process and all that other stuff, presenting her ticket to the airport staff and passport as well while setting her luggage to go through the scanners.

Again, nothing goes wrong and the day is going well for her so far, no problems come her way as she boards the plane she's traveling on.

Upon boarding the plane, Anna can't help but feel excited over what's yet to come for her.

After all, when was it that someone offered a person the chance to enroll in the most prestigious school in the world, known as the one and only Arendelle Academy, which was directly located in the city of Arendelle, if not considered one of the best cities to travel to in the whole wide world?

Most people right now would have dreamed of joining this highly advanced and prestigious academy, but with its highly selectiveness and price, only a few would be lucky to even be accepted into the school.

You could say it was even more prestigious than Harvard itself, and that was something that was hard to just make a claim about.

As Anna took her seat in the plane after putting away her luggage, she's glad for having chosen a seat by the window, and also for the fact no one sits right next to her.

Normally, she would like the company of other people by her side, but for now, she wanted to enjoy this moment to herself.

In fact, she could still remember the day she received the call from Arendelle Academy, the day she was accepted into the academy.

* * *

"You're serious?"

It had to be a joke or a prank call at best.

No way in a million years that one of the world's top best private universities would have taken the liberty and the time to call a girl from Arizona to simply inform her that…

"We're serious, Miss Anna. We're happy to inform you that you have been accepted into our school. Not only that, because of your impressive record, grades, and the fact that you have one, if not the best, of the highest scores on our entrance exams, but we're also offering a full-ride scholarship to you. Of course, you can take the time to consider…"

Anna didn't need the time to think about the decision she would make.

"Thank you so much! You'll be glad to hear I will be joining and traveling there as soon as possible!"

* * *

Anna smiled at the memory in mind, recalling when it had happened mere months ago.

Of course, there had been a process to go through to fully enroll herself in the academy, but in the end, she was made an official student of Arendelle Academy.

Not only that but since the academy was located in the city of Arendelle, which was on the other side of the world in Norway, it would require Anna to travel by plane to get there in the first place. A flight that would take close to a day, at least.

Luckily, the young woman had taken the time to prepare for this moment, which now seemed like a dream coming true.

Besides, she had taken the liberty to research the history of Arendelle in her free time, amazed by the history of the city that once used to be a small kingdom not well known on the world map and was now a city that could be equally considered known like that of New York City itself.

Of course, the city had gone through a lot during the twentieth century, due to the era of the World Wars, but, then again, which country in Europe wouldn't have gone through a change?

Not only that, but Anna was secretly into the idea of checking out the forest near the city of Arendelle, known for its nickname "the Enchanted Forest".

For some reason, she felt the urge to check out the forest, unsure why she was interested in the idea though.

Perhaps it was the fact of its name, hinting it could be truly a magical forest, but she wanted to see if it was really magical as the local Northuldra tribe claimed it was.

Or perhaps it was the fact about the story of the "Ghost" of the forest as well.

Supposedly, there were spirits roaming in the Enchanted Forest, rumored to be evil beings, and considering Anna, she was into the idea of exploring supernatural stuff.

As a child, she was into exploring things that most people wouldn't exactly explore, such as that one time she explored a supposedly haunted house where a man had committed suicide by hanging himself.

Sure, it was something dark and scary to explore, but there wasn't really any supernatural spirit to jump out and say boo at her.

Just a lot of bugs and spiderwebs for sure, that was all she found.

As the plane began to take off, Anna made sure to enjoy the flight and think about what the future could hold for her once she arrived at the city of Arendelle.

She didn't know what awaited her yet, but she was ready for anything thrown in her way.

After all, she did once punch a boy in the face who was bullying her, so she was rather ready for any surprises to be thrown at her.

Once the plane was in the air, Anna made sure to look out the window, softly saying goodbye to all she ever knew here at home.

Sure, there wasn't much to remember here, as her parents died a long time ago and she didn't really have any family members here anymore besides her aunt, but it kinda felt sad to leave the place that was her hometown.

To begin with, Anna was just an only child who had to learn to work hard in life under the guidance of her aunt, who raised her to be a smart independent woman to earn her way in life.

Of course, Anna had proven to be quite the smart one in school, earning high grades, and working hard to get to this moment in life, but it hadn't been easy for her.

From being called a nerd and suffering bullying at some points in her life, Anna's hard work had paid off in the end when she was the only one in her high school to be accepted into Arendelle Academy, an action that made everyone extremely jealous of her, and a thought that Anna loved so much (with perhaps a bit of bragging included).

Her aunt had been the most extremely happiest for her, especially when the old lady had found out that her nephew had been accepted into one of the world's best universities, sobbing with tears of joy when she received the news from Anna herself.

Anna, of course, had to calm her emotional aunt down, but she felt happy when her aunt had told her that she was proud of her acceptance, proud of such an accomplishment happening for her nephew. She had told Anna that the young woman was destined for something great, something that would change her life for the better and forever.

Anna didn't know what she meant exactly but assumed that her aunt was telling her that she was destined to do great things in life, in the end.

With that, Anna simply leaned back and began to enjoy her flight to herself, enjoying the next couple of hours of being on a plane as it flew to the other side of the world, her destination being that of Arendelle as she wondered what awaited her at Arendelle Academy.

In Arendelle itself...

* * *

"Where to, miss?"

That's what the taxi driver asks Anna as she gets into the taxi, along with her luggage that's packed in the back of the trunk.

"Arendelle, please."

The driver nods and proceeds to drive to the city that's only a couple of miles away from the airport, where her plane had landed merely an hour ago.

As the young auburn hair-colored woman watches from the window, marveling at the new sights in this new region, this new city, she couldn't help but gasp at what she saw, taking in every new sight in awe.

It was different from back home in Arizona, she concluded to herself, totally different. From tall buildings and skyscrapers, shops of all sorts of brands, the city park with a statue of a pair of children in the middle, why it was almost like New York City itself!

This was certainly starting off with a good start.

It's more than an hour's drive, but the taxi finally stops in front of a bridge in the city of Arendelle, Anna getting out of the taxi as she eyes the academy that's in front of her, eyes filled with awe at the magnitude and grandiose appearance of the academy.

With other students heading into the academy for their first day, Anna makes sure to pay the driver what she owes him and takes out her luggage from the trunk of the taxi, the taxi driving off as Anna takes a deep breath and sighs in relief.

The air, which smells that of new experiences and possible friends that are sure to come along the way, is great to take in, a gentle breeze blowing against her as she looks around her environment.

Not only that, but since the academy is built close to the fjord, the young woman can see the outlines of the Enchanted Forest in the distance, merely a bridge, and a hike away on the other side of the academy.

Anna makes sure to make a mental note to visit the forest as soon as she meets her roommates and finds the room where she will be bunking in, wondering if there will be others that might be interested in the same idea as well.

While she thinks of this, something catches her eye in the distance that she swears to herself was a streak of bluish-white, rubbing her eyes to make sure she's seeing right.

Before she could focus clearly, it's already gone without a trace.

Anna simply stares at the distance before she shrugs, believing the sight to be caused by the sun glaring in her eyes, enjoying the fresh autumn air once again as she readies herself with a motto that she made sure to teach herself for motivation, for inspiration.

"It's a new day."

She doesn't know how right she's going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this second chapter rewrite version! Be sure to leave a like if you're enjoying this story and feel free to leave a review on what you think of this story so far! The third chapter rewrite should come out soon, so I'll see you then. Until then! :D


	3. Familiar Faces

* * *

**Chapter 3: Familiar Faces**

* * *

"Here we are, dorm five! This is where you will be staying, Miss Annalise," the faculty member directed to Anna after the two spent a while navigating through the academy's campus, finally arriving at the door in front of them that the elderly lady was now opening for the young woman behind her.

As Anna gives her thanks to the woman for opening the door, she brings in her luggage and takes them to the first bed she sees unoccupied and unclaimed as the lady calls to her from behind.

"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to let me know."

Anna turns around with a nod of her head.

"I will. Thank you once again."

As the staff lady then leaves, Anna makes sure to look around the room she's in, observing the dorm she was assigned to.

It seems quite nice actually, the room is large enough to house around two people in it, maybe more if possible.

After all, there were two beds in the room, with one of them now claimed by Anna and the other one still unoccupied. It left Anna to briefly wonder who would claim the other one and who would be her roommate for the year.

However, no one else had arrived yet, leaving Anna enough time to move her luggage from the top of the bed to the side before she begins to explore her dorm, which was rather spacey.

Obviously, this would be the bedroom and the study space on one side of the room, on the other side would be that of the bathroom, which was smaller than the actual dorm itself, and the kitchen space.

On one good note, the restroom did look cleaner and better than the ones in her high school. But that was just a memory of the past to move on from.

As the young woman continued her exploration into every small and unknown space in her dorm, the door to the room opened as someone entered the room, the person freezing in their tracks upon seeing the ginger-haired woman, who had turned around in surprise.

"Oh. Well, I didn't expect to find my roommate here earlier than I had expected to."

Anna chuckles in response, walking forward to help her roommate who was visibly having a bit of trouble carrying the heavy luggage in her arms.

"Well, I tend to be an early bird, or is it the early worm? I'm not sure, but anyway, I just like to arrive at places earlier than expected."

The roommate only smiles in return while thanking Anna for her help.

After setting the bags down on the other unoccupied bed, the roommate offers a hand to Anna, who accepts the handshake.

"I'm Maren. Nice to meet you."

"Maren," Anna withdraws from the handshake with a smile, "That's a nice name."

Maren gives a sheepish smile, rubbing her neck while looking embarrassed.

"I'm kinda... glad to hear that. It's actually shortened from HoneyMaren, who was the name of my great-great-umm…"

She counts her fingers with the greats, but after a while, she gives up counting with a shake of her head.

"Never mind. Point is, my parents named me after one of my ancestors, who was a tribal leader of the Northuldrans."

"Wow!" This fact surprises Anna. "You're Northuldran?"

"Yep! Caught in the act I suppose," Maren proudly replies before gesturing to Anna with curiosity. "What's your name?"

"Anna Summers. Well, my full name is Annalise Summers, but I prefer to be called Anna, to be honest. It's shorter in the end and easier to pronounce."

Maren smiles in response.

"Well, nice to meet you, Anna. I'm looking forward to being roommates with you and having a fun year at Arendelle Academy as your friend. You do want to be my friend, right?"

Anna gives a thumb up.

"You can count on it."

As Maren gives a slight chuckle before proceeding to open her luggage, a question comes to Anna's mind that she felt she needed to ask her Northuldran roommate.

"Maren, can I ask you something?"

Maren glances at Anna, appearing to think about it before giving a nod.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Since you're Northuldran, are the rumors true about the Enchanted Forest? You know, that there's a ghost that supposedly haunts the magical forest that kills people that dare to challenge the spirits of the forest?"

Anna didn't expect Maren to giggle in response but sighs in relief when the Northuldran roommate shakes her head.

"Well, if there was, I would have known about it in the first place since my people live in the same forest. But we haven't even seen it yet. To be honest, I don't even think there are spirits in the forest in the first place. It was probably some myth I guess my ancestors made up in the past just to scare people out of the forest, mostly the foreigners; surprisingly though, the rumor still lives to this day. It's a shame, I would've loved for it to be true."

Anna obviously felt disappointed by this answer, hoping that at least one of the rumors she heard would be true, only to turn out it wasn't.

"Oh. Well, that sucks."

Maren observes Anna's reaction, the young woman visibly disappointed while twirling a strand of her long auburn hair with her finger, before sighing with a shrug.

"You know, if you want, after today's classes, I can take you to the Enchanted Forest to see if we can find this "Ghost" of the forest. You know, do some ghost hunting like the ones on the internet or tv shows."

This caught Anna's attention a lot.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, they don't really give any work for the first day back, and you seem to be new here and that stuff… oof!"

Maren's caught off guard when Anna unexpectedly hugs her, the young woman very much happy for the answer she was given.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait for it!"

The two remain in a friendly hug for a while before Maren starts to tap Anna on the shoulder.

"Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now. So I can get some oxygen."

"Oh." Anna immediately steps away from the hug, visibly embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I was just excited at the idea, that's all."

"It's fine," Maren replies with a wave of her hand, "For now, let's just focus on getting our stuff and books ready for today's classes. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day of the semester, right?"

Anna nods in agreement.

"Yep!"

* * *

"So tell me, is it true that every fall, everyone in Arendelle gets together and has something similar to that of the first Thanksgiving in America? You know, get all together in one huge table, bring food to share with everyone, and just have a fun time?" Anna asks Maren as the two were standing in the lunch line, carrying trays to pick up the food with.

"It's true. It's a tradition that happens every fall here in Arendelle and has been around since who knows when. From what I read in the history books over this city, it says that when this city was still a kingdom, one of the late kings, King Adam, made it a tradition to honor his mother. Who his mother was is still a bit of a mystery, as the records were lost when Germany took over Arendelle during the Second World War, but rumors have it that actually King Adam's mother and someone else started the tradition in Arendelle before King Adam officially declared it as one. Now, almost tons of tourists from around the world come to Arendelle for the famous event, which we call the Crocus Spirit Festival."

Anna is generally amazed by this information, learning more and more about the city of Arendelle, along with that of Arendelle Academy. Not only had she learned the founder of the academy was someone of Arendellian and Northuldran origin, but she had learned a lot about the traditions of the city, as well as the most known store of the town known as Oaken's Goods, known for having the best stuff in town that you couldn't find anywhere else in the world except in Arendelle.

"Wow! That's so cool to hear! I never knew that everyone in the city would get together during the fall celebration to have that event. I'm looking forward to it!"

Maren chuckles at the young woman's enthusiastic attitude as the two friends get their food finally, now walking to find a place to sit in the crowded cafeteria of the academy.

However, since the whole place was pretty crowded, it seemed like they wouldn't be able to find a place to sit, meaning the only option probably left was that of eating in the hallways or back at their dorm.

And that was a thought to be dreaded of.

"Hey, Maren! Over here!"

Maren turns in the direction of the voice calling to her, telling Anna to follow her to a table where a young man was sitting, who was moving the books he had placed on the seats to keep other people from sitting on.

After all, he was planning on studying alone for the lunch period with no company by his side, but the familiar face of his friend made him change his mind as he removed his books from the chairs.

Maren and Anna take a seat at the table as the young man then looks at Anna, his face expressing confusion as he gestures to her.

"Who's she?"

"Well, Kristoff," Maren replies to her friend as she introduces Anna to him, "This is Anna. Anna, this is Kristoff, one of my childhood friends that even though he may look tough, he's actually kind and sweet as a sugar cube."

Kristoff slightly blushes, probably embarrassed over the statement

"Yeah. Thanks for introducing me like that. Real smooth."

Maren giggles while Anna extends her hand to Kristoff.

"Hi. I'm Anna. Nice to meet you."

Kristoff takes her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Kristoff. Actually, I go by Christopher, but Maren calls me Kristoff because the first time we met as children, she mistook my name for that. Since then, it's what she calls me now, even though it annoys me." He explains with a slight glare directed at Maren, who only sticks her tongue at him.

Anna smiles as she pulls her hand away from the handshake.

"I think it's a nice nickname, actually. It does have a certain ring to it."

Kristoff blushes again, slightly enjoying the fact that Anna likes his name that other people had bullied him for in the past.

"Thanks. It's something nice to hear about."

With that, the three begin to eat their lunches while having a group conversation, in which Anna learns that Maren was studying to become a doctor while Kristoff was considering becoming either an engineer or veterinarian, although he was taking classes for engineering at the moment.

Anna then explains to the two of them that she was considering a major for politics in hopes of becoming a lawyer, but she was still trying to come to her final decision yet.

"Lawyer, huh?" Maren asks while rolling a fork around in her food, "That's pretty interesting. You could help people out in court or other legal stuff."

"I guess," Anna replies, still thinking about her options, "I just want to help people. I don't know why, but something inside tells me that I'm here to help someone. The only question is that I don't know who."

The young woman remains quiet for a moment before Kristoff pipes in, snapping his fingers.

"You know what? We could go ask Sven for advice if you want!"

Maren only raises an eyebrow while Anna seems confused. "Really Kristoff? Sven? Not this again please."

Anna was still confused, not understanding.

"Who's Sven?"

Maren was about to explain when Kristoff spoke up before she could.

"He's my dog. Well, he's a golden retriever to be specific, but I feel like I can communicate with him."

Maren looks at him like if he was crazy.

"It's true, I swear! He once told me that I was going to get something awesome for my fifteenth birthday, and it happened! It was my very own tool kit to hold my tools for when I build stuff!"

Maren sighs and shakes her head in disappointment while Anna only giggles, offering a smile to the young man.

"That's something pretty unique and awesome to hear about. I can't wait to meet this Sven."

As Kristoff then smiles in return, his eyes flicker past Anna towards someone in the distance, his smile turning into a frown.

"Oh great. Of course, he would still be here."

While Anna and Maren turn around to see where he was looking at, Anna's eyes catch sight of a young man dressed in fine clothing, like if he was of wealthy class status, walking along with some other guys and girls by his side as they made a group leave their table by force, now claiming it for themselves.

The young man had a look that made Anna instantly fall in love with, having an appearance as if he was a real-life prince in the flesh with his sideburns.

Maren frowns upon seeing the man, shaking her head.

"Will he never change?"

Anna snaps back into reality, needing more information about this prince in shining armor.

"Who's he?"

Kristoff sighs with his arms crossed, still looking at the man in the distance with a frown.

"That's Hans Everburn, one of the academy's biggest douches around here. He's practically one of the academy's popular students and hangs out with all the other rich people that are practically assholes as well. He thinks that just because he has good looks and friends that are like him that he can boss anyone around and go wherever he pleases to. He's practically a wolf in sheep's clothing, to be honest."

Maren gives a nod of her head before she turns to face Anna with a serious look.

"Kristoff is right. Also, he's what Kristoff and I call him to be a chick magnet that likes to play with a girl's heart before crushing it mercilessly. So no matter what, Anna, you must promise to never trust that Hans, no matter what he does."

"But…"

"Just promise. Please."

Anna takes a moment to think before sighing, crossing her heart.

"Fine. I promise to never trust that Hans ever. Happy?"

Maren nods.

"Of course," She says as she glances at Hans once more before focusing on her lunch once again. "Let's ignore him. He's not worth our time."

"Right," Kristoff agrees, proceed to continue reading the book that he was interested in that explained the topic of engineering.

Anna takes one last glance at Hans, the young man turning to catch her looking at him before she quickly turns around, feeling flushed with her heart pounding faster than before.

Even though Hans may be handsome and her only chance at true love, her promise to her friends would make sure that she wouldn't fall in love with this Hans guy, no matter what.

She would make sure to keep an eye on him though, for any tricks up his sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter three rewrite update for this story! I know it's been a while since the last update, but I promise to put more effort into updating this story so it can catch up with the fanfiction.net version before the next update. Anyways, thanks to all who left a Kudo and commented, it really means a lot to me :) If you're liking this story so far but you haven't commented or left a kudo, feel free to do so! Other than that, have a great day and I'll see you all on the next chapter! Until then! :D

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter concluded! This chapter serves as a rewrite and fix of the first chapter I did for the same story on fanfiction, under the same name as this one. You can find the original story of mine at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13595380/1/Until-We-Meet-Again. This will be cross-posted on both platforms, while I will continue to update this story on Ao3 with the reworded chapters once I get to them. Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again soon! Until then. :)


End file.
